


如果爱情10

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-02 17:44:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12731310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	如果爱情10

10  
松本清早起来之后先去学校办了点事，顺便查了他之前的考试成绩——樱井到时候肯定要问的，所以还是提前做好准备比较好——看到自己的高分他难得的有一种考了满分拿试卷去给家长看的自豪感。  
跟nino约好的时间是九点半，松本撑着伞背着书包悠哉悠哉的往学校门口走。以他现在的状况来说，也只有在校园里能这么大大方方的散步了。 这样的大雨天，天气又很闷热，松本只感觉T恤都已经黏在后背上了，让他浑身都很不舒服。再加上还在纠结自己为什么心情低落，又不知道是不是该像nino说得那样，直接去问樱井是不是有女朋友了。 也不顾自己的鞋是不是会弄脏，松本一路泄愤一样的踢踏着地上的积水往前走，反而弄的裤子都脏掉了。 这下心情更不好了。 随便在学校门口找了个地方躲雨，带上口罩帽子遮住脸之后就靠在墙上等二宫来接自己。  
9:25  
9:30  
9:35  
熟悉的车连个影子都没有，发出去的mail也没有回音，打电话对方也不接。 松本蹲下去抱住自己的膝盖，拿着手机盯着没有回信的屏幕发呆，屋外的雨越下越大，他只能听见雨声，仿佛与整个世界隔绝一样。  
他不讨厌相叶，相反他很喜欢这样活泼开朗又努力前进的人。可是二宫是他从小最依赖的人，对他来说那是比任何人都重要的存在，一次两次的打不通二宫的电话，让他感觉自己仿佛被人抛弃了一样。  
生闷气，更多是委屈，在自己心情不太好的时候，又是这么糟糕的天气里，二宫联系不到，小栗也因为他放了几天假而带着全家度假区了，连樱井都远在地方。  
对了，他本来就是要跟二宫一起去找樱井的。  
想见到他。  
很想见到他。  
只要听到他低沉的声音叫着自己的名字，温言软语的安慰自己，什么绯闻什么女朋友什么午饭，他都通通不在乎。  
他明明那么喜欢樱井翔。  
松本并不太熟悉日本这边的公共交通，不管是小时候还是现在，他出门几乎都是车接车送有人陪伴——二宫其实也不太放心他在日本的时候瞎转悠。  
松本摇了摇脑袋把脑海里二宫叮嘱他出门的时候记得跟他打招呼的画面抛到脑后，根据工作人员的指示买了车票，然后等待列车发车。  
今天这是樱井话剧的地方共演最后一天排练，按照他的习惯，只在早上的时候带妆排了一场，午饭吃过之后就给共演的演员留了休息和自我调整的时间，而他也泡进浴缸里打算好好放松一下，前一天松本给自己的信息是说他跟二宫自己开车过来，大概下午四点左右到，所以他特地约了餐厅，等着能在第一次正面见面的时候给二宫留下一个好印象，还嘱咐了助理在午饭之后不要打扰他。  
然而刚刚享受了几分钟的甜橙味入浴剂，助理的电话就打了进来。  
“不是说下午别找我么？”  
“不是，那个，翔君，松本君过来了，现在在酒店前台，你看是我现在先过去接他到定好的房间，还是你亲自过去。”  
樱井皱皱眉，他这边就算现在就起来冲洗干净穿好衣服再下楼去找松本也得不少时间，至于助理，估计人都不在酒店了，只不过是提前跟酒店前台打了招呼才得到了消息。  
“我知道了，你不用管了我自己来。”  
然后边站起身边给松本打了电话，让他来房间找自己。  
松本接到电话的时候就听到了那边的水声，本来也没多想，可是他敲开门的时候，门里面的樱井只在腰间围了一圈浴巾。 轰得一下脸就红了。  
“翔……翔君，你先把衣服穿好……”  
一边捂住眼睛话都说不利索了，一边又忍不住想从指缝间偷看一眼——这可是翔君的肉体啊，肌肉线条分明的哪像是自己板瘦的身材，而且以前都只能从anan上看！现在就在眼前诶！不看才不看！  
樱井原本只是怕松本等，才随便就围了条浴巾，但是此刻松本的反应太有趣，让他就是忍不住想逗逗他，于是探头靠近了松本，在他耳边故意压低了声音。  
“怎么样，满意嘛？”  
愣了一刻的松本紧接着就从耳朵尖红到了脖颈，然后无意识的——不，也可能是饭的痴汉心里在作祟，总之他向后退靠在门背上之后，伸出一根手指戳了戳樱井的胸肌。 本来只是想逗逗这家伙的樱井，几乎是立刻感觉自己的身体热了起来。  
本来就是喜欢对方到每次见面都忍不住想要把对方抱在怀里，现在两个人之间的气氛如此暧昧，不做点什么才感觉奇怪。 但是他原本真的只是吻松本的，就是一个唇齿相接的，表白自己心意的吻。 可是意识到的时候，松本已经被自己顶在门背上，吻的不住的发出甜腻的哼咛。胳膊在无意识之间已经搂住了樱井的脖子，抬起头任由樱井的吻落在他的脖颈上。  
他就知道自己不是单相思。  
于是樱井伸手环住了松本的腰，不住的摩挲着对方让自己着迷的腰线，然后在还沉浸在情欲中的松本的耳边低语。  
“喜欢么？”  
这才意识到刚刚发生了什么的松本把红透了的脸贴在温度稍低的樱井的肩膀上，小奶音听起来像是要哭了一样。  
“别……别问……”  
还忍得住就是圣人了。  
樱井明显不是，他只是一个怀抱着自己喜欢的对象，想要狠狠的占有对方的普通人而已。 于是横抱起松本来——少年单薄的身体几乎没有什么重量——这个动作做起来很容易，然后把对方轻轻放在自己柔软的床上。  
刚刚的吻明显也已经勾起了少年青涩的欲望，樱井的手刚刚伸进T恤的下巴，就感觉到对方的身体紧绷起来。  
“润，放松……我不会伤害你的。”  
安抚似的吻落在松本的脸颊，手上的动作却半分也不客气，拉掉了松本的T恤和牛仔裤之后，就顺着脊柱来回揉捏，手一点一点的移到股沟的位置。  
“别……别……”  
如此私密的地方平时连自己都不会碰触，现在却被樱井的手来回爱抚着，让松本觉得既羞耻又舒服，浑身难受的不知道该怎么办，只能用力的抓住身下的床单。 然而樱井没有半分要放过他的意思，隔着内裤薄薄的衣料抚摸上了松本的下身，然后灵巧的指尖刮弄着已经挺起来的下身的铃口。  
要知道松本现在只有19岁，少年的身体哪经得这样的折磨，不一会内裤上就出现了情色的一滩水渍。 樱井一边这样逗弄着松本的下身，一边将他胸前的凸起还在嘴里，稍微用了点力道的添咬着，左手还扶在松本柔软的腰部——少年刚刚过了抽条的成长期，腰间一点赘肉都没有，却也因为没有肌肉而软乎乎的，手感让樱井爱不释手，更何况他很快就发现腰是松本的敏感区，每一次的揉捏都让经受着多重折磨的松本发出犹如添了蜜糖的呻吟声。  
“翔君……翔君……呜……”  
糟糕，好像是玩儿过头了。  
连内裤都还没有脱下来，樱井技巧性的动作已经让DIY都很少的松本泄了出来。还沉浸在高潮余韵里的松本轻颤着哭了出来，此刻让他感觉自己连眼睛都不敢睁开去看樱井，只感觉自己腿间黏糊糊的，羞耻心让他不住的想要交叉起腿来挡住那里。然而樱井却故意掰开了他的大腿，扯下已经被蹂躏的乱七八糟的内裤之后，松本粉嫩的私密处就完全呈现在了樱井面前。  
“别……别看……”  
“啧，完全湿掉了呢，润，你很舒服对不对……”  
樱井不肯罢休的下流话让松本感觉到一阵一阵的羞耻，连脚趾都已经紧紧的蜷缩了起来。 接着，樱井的吻就落在大腿之间，他双手固定着松本的胯骨，舔吻着大腿之间娇嫩的皮肤，任凭松本来回扭动着身体，就是不再去碰触他的下身。 然后满意的看到刚刚才发泄过的下身又颤颤巍巍的站了起来。  
樱井抬手把躺在床上的松本翻了个身，再次压上去温柔的亲吻着松本已经被汗湿掉的额头，然后轻吻了一下松本被他自己咬的发红的嘴唇，右手预告一样的从后腰一点一点挪到松本柔软的臀部。  
“我做下去了哦。”  
“……嗯。”  
明白樱井在说什么的松本咬了咬唇，双手拽住樱井放在他身侧的手，等待着樱井的下一部动作。 比起刚刚恶意的逗弄，体恤着松本还小的樱井此刻终于有了在他身下的这家伙还是个未成年人的自觉，扩张的动作既温柔又小心翼翼。 他发现了松本很喜欢自己吻他的脖颈，于是忍不住在上面留下一个又一个痕迹——他知道这也许会被人看到，可是他就是忍不住自己的占有欲。  
等到小穴已经可以容纳三根手指的时候，承受着从未有过的感觉的松本已经忍不住哭了出来，颤抖着身体抓紧了身下的床单。 然后樱井拉过他的手，平复他的心情一样的不住的轻吻着松本的肩膀。 已经隐忍多时肿胀着的粗粝的性器抵在松本娇嫩的后穴上，然后狠狠的将自己的欲望送进去，紧致柔软的触感跟终于占有了心上人的双重快感让樱井险些把持不住的想要狠狠的抽插起来。  
“疼……别动……疼……”  
终究是从未经历过这些的身体，哪怕樱井做了良好的扩张，松本还是疼的不住的挣扎起来，后穴撕裂一般的疼痛感让他本来硬挺的欲望都渐渐软了下来。 但是这时候喊停已经不可能了。  
樱井的手温柔的撩拨着松本的下身，然后渐渐移到两个人交合的地方轻轻的刮搔，又勾的松本伸出柔软的舌头和他接吻，希望松本尽快的适应他身体里的巨大。  
“嘤……”  
感觉到手里的欲望渐渐抬头之后，樱井扣住松本的胯骨，狠狠的抽插起来，每一下都仿佛要顶到最深处，然后又全部抽出来，再狠狠顶进去，仿佛要把身下这个人揉进自己的骨血中一般。 而松本只能不断的发出呻吟跟随着樱井的动作，前后两面都承受着刺激的感觉让他无所适从，又羞耻的不想发出声音。可是越不想就越忍不住，生理性的眼泪打湿了身下的枕头，被樱井的冲撞打碎了的呻吟只是让身体里的性器更加的火热。  
樱井手下摩挲着松本滑腻的皮肤，身下的动作不住的加快，他从来不曾像现在这样控制不住自己，像是个半点经验都没有的毛头小子。 可是身下少年的身体就是有着这样的诱惑力。 松本在不断的抽插中去了第二次，猛然收紧的后穴让樱井忍不住发出一声闷哼声，随即扒着松本柔软的臀肉，无暇去顾及经受不起这样强烈的快感少年已经开始哭着求他停下来，每一下的抽插都狠狠的顶向他火热的身体内的敏感点。  
然后樱井也终于到达了高潮，精液尽数撒在松本洁白的腰臀上，说不出的热情和勾人。  
一场激烈的情事下来，松本已经连抬胳膊的力气都没有了，只能软软的趴在床上，被操弄的小穴此刻红肿着，射进去的乳白色的精液因为松本的挪动有些流出来，合不上的大腿就把这幅光景尽数的展现给樱井。 如果不是怕小孩哭的太惨，他真的想再来一次。 毕竟食髓知味。 樱井宠溺的亲亲松本的后背，把人搂进自己的怀里，轻轻的揉着他的后腰。  
“翔君……”  
“嗯？”  
“浑身都好痛。” 都说了小奶音撒起娇来没人能抵抗的住。 樱井低头吻住松本的唇，舌尖探进去吸允着口腔里的每一个角落，恨不得能把怀里撒娇的少年吞吃入肚——当然，他刚刚已经这么干了。  
“润……”  
“嗯？”  
“虽然好像顺序错了，不过，该说的还是要说的。”  
“我喜欢你，我们交往吧。”  
然后已经就看着刚刚还一副我好累我不想动的样子的松本努力的从他怀里伸出手，捏了捏自己的脸蛋。而且手劲儿还不小，本来就一片潮红的脸颊更红了，心疼的樱井赶紧拉住了他摧残自己的手。  
“你干嘛？”  
“试试看是不是做梦。”  
少年一脸茫然的无辜逗得樱井笑起来，忍不住又凑过去吻了他一下。  
“不是哪里都疼么怎么还能是做梦？原来你会做这种梦？”  
说着，还故意勾起微笑颇有暗示以为的顶了一下松本靠在身上的臀部。 不出意外的收到了一个大红脸。  
“才没有！”  
说着转过身抱住樱井的腰，把自己整个人埋进樱井的怀里。  
“是梦的话，就不想醒来了。”  
樱井无奈的笑笑，温香软玉在怀不能再来一遍就算了，这家伙还毫无自觉的给他蹭来蹭去，但也只能拍了拍松本埋在自己肩窝里柔软的后脑勺。  
“笨蛋。” 对我来说，这才像是做梦一样。  
“我喜欢你，要我再说几遍都没关系。”


End file.
